Happy Birthday! Matsuda One Shot
by DemonOfTheRain666
Summary: It's Matsuda's birthday, and his friend, Star, gives him a present! MatsudaxOC.


Happy Birthday! {Matsuda}

**Hey people, I'm doing a Matsuda Birthday one shot. I think I'm going to start doing Birthday one shots for characters, but only if I remember their birthdays [I'll make a calendar for that or something...]. Today, December 14, is Touta Matsuda's birthday, and here is a [short] one shot for him! I'll make another one that's longer and better, and I kinda wanna make a story for him. :) Matsu's so awesome. Enjoy!**  
**Oh, and before I forget, I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!**

**12-15-10: I updated this story because of a small complaint :) Hope it's...somewhat better.  
**

* * *

I will admit to you, the Kira case was scary, even for me. And I'm a policewoman.

I, Aiko Kimura, am a twenty-two year old policewoman. And I've been in some odd situations, but Kira is scary - and that is something that I will say. There are thousands of other people who are terrified of Kira, so why should I be ashamed?

But even though Kira scares the bejeebers out of me, I still enjoy being a part of the special Task Force. Why, you ask?

Well, first of all, I love solving cases and bringing justice. That's why I became a policewoman.

Second, I like most people on the task force.

Third, we get to work with the World's-Greatest-Detective!

Anyways, and fourth, the Kira case gives me something to do. Being 22 and living in an empty apartment with nothing to do isn't fun.

Sitting at a table, everyone was looking at the great L as he told us his well structured plan on how to find out where Kira is located.

"-Does anyone have anything wrong with this plan? Mister Yagami? Star? Mister Aizawa?"

I shook my head. Oh, by the way, Star is my nickname. I don't like my real name.

"No, Ryuuzaki, there is no flaw." I said politely.

"As I had thought."

I had a few good 'friends' here at the Task Force. One was L. He was like...a brother to me. He teases me out of boredom.

I don't like Aizawa, he constantly gets mad at Matsuda.

Speaking of Matsuda, he's my favorite in the Kira Investigation Team. L teases me about this, for he says that I _like_ him. I just denied it.

But now I'm thinking otherwise...

XxXxXxXxX

"Alright, Star and Matsuda, go check the computers for new information regarding Kira."

Of course. I saw him send me a quick look. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I think he should just mind his

I walked into another room with a large printer, a row of computers, and a table. Oh, and there was a coffee machine, thank God!

Matsuda sat down at a computer, as did I.

We looked on the news websites, surfed the web and wrote down some information that we found on notepads.

He finished writing before I did and got up, walking over to the coffee machine. "Do you want me to get you a cup, Star?"

"Um...sure, thanks."

I finished writing down the last piece of information and stood with my notepad in hand. Plopping the notepad lazily on the table, I sat down in a chair.

The raven haired goofy policeman sat down next to me and handed me my coffee. It was 1:00 in the afternoon, and we had been here since 5 in the morning. L had told us we could have a coffee break at 1, so we are.

It was silent for a moment, kind of awkward. Then Matsuda broke the silence. "Star?"

"Hm?"

"Do you, uh..."

"What is it?" I asked, confusion coming onto my face.

He blushed lightly and turned away. "Do you w-want more coffee?"

I raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "No, I have enough. Thank you anyway."

We then talked casually amongst each other, him telling me some funny stories like always.

Wiping away a tear of laughter, and giggled. "You have quite an amusing life there, Matsu."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess so." Then he laughed.

I smiled. His laugh was so amazing, it made me feel joyful to hear him so happy.

Yeah, I was head over heels for him. No doubt about it.

"Okay, so one time, my little sister wanted to cut her hair-"

"Oh no."

"-And she took the scissors-"

I gasped.

"And cut almost all of her hair off! She looked ridiculous; her hair was so short and choppy that our mother made her get a wig!"

I laughed. "Oh wow...I feel bad because I don't have many stories like that."

He grinned. "Nah, it's alright."

"Matsuda, close your eyes."

He looked surprised. "What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Um, alright..."

He did so. Smiling, I took out an envelope with his name printed neatly in cursive.

"Okay, here."

He opened them and took the card.

"Why did I need to close my eyes?"

"Because I wanted you to."

He laughed and opened up the envelope. He took out a card from inside and read aloud,

"Me and You is Friends,

You smile, I smile,

You hurt, I hurt,

You cry, I cry,

You jump off a bridge,

I'm gonna Miss your E-Mails."

We both laughed and looked at the picture of two kittens with each other. Then I pointed to a little note I added on the card.

"There is a present, ask Star for it." is what it read.

Matsuda looked at me. "You didn't have to get me anything, really!"

Grinning, I shushed him with my finger. "You have to close your eyes again, Mister!"

He closed his eyelids over his creamy, brown-coloured eyes.

I took a nervous breath and blushed before softly pressing my gentle lips over his tender ones, grabbing his chin lightly in the process.

He tensed up and his eyes snapped open, and he froze, a dark blush making its way onto his handsome face. I closed my eyes, smiling mentally.

After a moment, I pulled away and whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday, Matsu-kun."

I smiled at him, stood up, grabbed my notepad, and began to walk away.

It was only when I felt a hand around my wrist that I stopped walking and turned around. My emerald green eyes met his chocolate brown ones that were only inches away.

He pressed his lips against mine a bit harder than I did to him, and I cherished the moment, kissing back. Once he pulled away, he pulled me into a warm, comforting embrace that made my face heat up more.

"Thank you so much, Star. Will you...be mine?"

His warm breath on my skin made me shiver slightly, but that only made me smile more.

"I'd be more than happy to, Matsu-kun."

Happily, we grabbed our notepads and walked out of the room, holding hands. We stopped holding hands when we got back into the room with the other detectives.

"Congratulations, Star and Matsuda." L said nonchalantly.

I tilted my head in confusion. "What?" I asked, handing him the notepads.

"On your new relationship, of course."

Heat rose to my face, as well as Matsuda's.

"How did you-"

"We were spying on you. It's as simple as that."

My eye twitched. "Ryuuzaki, you are...so..."

"So?"

"...Never-mind." I said, grumbling to myself and looking down at the floor, my face getting redder with embarrassment and slight anger.

Matsuda laughed nervously and whispered a thanks to L. [Because L congratulated us].

I smiled and looked at L. "Hey, Mister Creepy, aren't you gonna wish him a happy birthday?"

L raised an eyebrow at the nickname and looked at Matsuda. "Happy birthday, Mister Matsuda." Then L began to explain some more plans.

Once everyone was looking at L, Matsuda's hand found mine and we smiled at each other.

* * *

**Hm...about 1,400 words...It could have been better :)**

**This was very short, and I've never been talented at one shots. But, it's the thought that counts, right? At least it was somewhat decent...  
**

**Oh, and I don't know if Matsuda has a sister.**

**And the nickname Mister Creepy is not meant to offend any L fans! [I'm one myself :)] So please don't get mad at me, Star didn't really mean it :)**

**~Ry / DemonOfTheRain666**


End file.
